Pet
by Drowning in Ice
Summary: Marluxia plays with his favorite pet. Marluxia/Roxas, mindless smut, birthday fic for Sarie Bear.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters.

I always wanted to do a Marluxia/Roxas. Today's Sarie Bear's birthday, so she's given me an excuse to actually follow through with the idea. XD

THANKYOUPLZ AND HAPPYBIRTHDAYPLZ KTHNXBYE.

* * *

Marluxia never asked for a new pet, but now that he had one, he had no complaints. One might say that another Nobody is not a pet, but Marluxia said to hell with that. Roxas was trained like a pet, submissive like a pet, and was kept coming back with treats like a pet.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" Marluxia asked. He nipped at Roxas's inner thigh, looking up at him. "Your little boyfriend would object to this, you know." He kissed the clean, soft skin and let his tongue play along it.

Roxas mewled as Marluxia's hair brushed his neglected cock. "Axel scares me sometimes. He's so... obsessed."

"As strange as the vagrant is, I honestly can't blame the poor creature." He kissed the head of Roxas's cock. "You're such a delicacy."

Roxas cried out and grasped tightly at the vines strewn about him as he was suddenly in Marluxia's mouth, deep, deeper, finding the back of the older man's throat. He was suspended up in a tree, held up by vines wrapped around his torso and his legs rested on Marluxia's leather-clad shoulders. He was naked and Marluxia fully clothed as usual, but he had always wondered what Marluxia looked like completely nude.

Marluxia had a marvelously nonexistent gag reflex and was working miracles with his tongue. Roxas had to fight to keep from thrusting into the other's face. Three small vines, wrapped around each other, hovered around his mouth, requesting entry. He allowed them in like the obedient, trained pet he was and began to suck as they slid into his mouth. Marluxia's gloved hands reached behind Roxas and spread his cheeks apart. Immediately, the vines abandoned his mouth and slipped into his ass, thrusting in time with the bobbing of Marluxia's head. Roxas moaned loudly, opening his mouth for the next set of vines.

Roxas was a cute little thing, and it was hard for Marluxia not to adore his pet. He probably spoiled the boy too much, but he had to make sure his pet did not go astray. Besides, Roxas was _so_ much less irritating than Vexen.

Marluxia summoned the third set of vines. The fourth. The fifth. Roxas was now at the limit of his comfort zone. It was with this following set that it would begin to hurt him.

Roxas coated the sixth group of vines with saliva faithfully as always. He panted and grunted as they pushed into him, out of rhythm with the others. The next set of vines pressed to his lips, but Roxas did not open his mouth for them. Marluxia began to alternate between sucking Roxas and humming around his cock to help comfort him. Roxas gasped and arched his back, giving the three vines time to invade his mouth. He sucked them, frantically hard due to Marluxia's new favors. They had to fight to exit his mouth, and finally did with a loud suction sound. He clenched his eyes and teeth as set seven shoved in.

Roxas slowly began to become slightly more accustomed to the extremity of the stretching. He coated the next three vines with saliva, squirming with the erratic thrusts of those already in him. There was no longer any more rhythm, just the mindless thrusting of each group of three vines fucking Roxas at its own pace. The only sounds Roxas's cloudy mind could register were the purr of Marluxia's humming and the slurping sounds of his sucking. Roxas had long lost count of how many total vines were inside him, and their rhythmless thrusting did nothing to help him realize when more were shoved into him.

Roxas's chest heaved and he cried out. With one last purr from Marluxia, he lurched forward, moaning and coming shamelessly in Marluxia's mouth. Roxas fell limp and closed his eyes, wondering what if the vines supporting him let go and allowed him to drop down from the tree. Marluxia's mouth lingered longer than needed, even after swallowing down the aftermath of Roxas's orgasm. The boy whined his appreciation, and the vines inside him exited, three by three.

"Good boy," Marluxia praised his pet. "You broke a personal record."

Roxas opened his eyes, catching his breath. "How many sets?"

"Ten. The most you've done before is nine."

Roxas sighed. "Thirty vines. Inside me."

"I believe that calls for a reward. What would you like, pet?"

"I-I want you in me."

"Anything else?"

"Naked."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm." Roxas shut his eyes, expecting a sharp slap from Marluxia. He received an amused chuckle instead.

"Well, well. While I'm stripping we're going to have to do something about this, now won't we?" He pointed to Roxas's now-flaccid cock. He smiled wickedly and backed away.

New vines reported for duty, wrapping around Roxas's legs at his knees. They pulled forward so that he was suspended horizontally in the air and pulled apart so that his legs were as open as possible. Meanwhile, the original three inside Roxas never did leave and were still thrusting in and out of him. They stopped and separated from the braid they were originally in. Marluxia pulled at his zipper, and as he opened his coat, the vines began to not rub or push, but thrashed wildly against Roxas's prostate. He gave a silent scream, writhing in pleasure.

Marluxia smiled as his coat slid down his shoulders and pulled off his gloves. Roxas was such a beautiful, usable little thing. After ridding himself of his boots, his pet managed to look up at just the right moment. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth partly open in anticipation as he watched Marluxia unbutton his pants, torturously slow in his movements. Roxas admired Marluxia's well-defined muscle as he inched his pants down his beautiful, smooth legs, Still, what he was waiting to see was hiding beneath Marluxia's boxers, and he thought he was about to go crazy being kept in suspense like this.

When Marluxia finally shed all of his clothing, Roxas concluded that he was too beautiful to be as insecure as he was about letting others see his body. Marluxia stepped closer, and Roxas remembered that he had unfinished business with his master.

The wild movements of the vines inside him stopped, and he whimpered as they left him. Suddenly, he felt the grip of vines on his upper body and legs loosen, then yelped as he was finally dropped. Marluxia caught him in his arms and gave him no time to think before ramming up into him. Roxas made a sound of shock and pleasure as Marluxia began to assault his prostate mercilessly and without the slightest warning. His back was pressed painfully against the bark of the tree and he wrapped his arms around Marluxia for stability.

Marluxia was _too_ good at driving him insane.

Marluxia supported himself against the tree with one hand and cupped the boy's cheek with the other. Roxas looked up and found Marluxia's ever-present predatory smile gracing his lips. Marluxia bent down to bite Roxas's neck, his hand trailing down his pet's body. Roxas could only arch up and allow his body to offer itself to the greedy hand traveling along it. It found a nipple and pinched lightly before continuing downward at a painfully slow pace. It lost its leisurely pace, however, when it found his cock, wrapping around it tightly and stroking quickly.

"Marluxia-a-a-a..."

"Yes?" he replied, smug as always. He bit Roxas's ear, making him buck forward.

Roxas had not been expecting an actual response, and had to settle for giving an incoherent string of words as he came for a second time, clenching down on Marluxia. The pink haired man tossed his head back and thrust as hard and as deep as possible into the new tightness. He ignored the mess Roxas left on his hand, which he normally avoided like the plague, allowing Roxas to bring his hand up to his lips and clean it himself.

Marluxia's mouth fell open with new arousal and he groaned with his last few thrusts. Roxas could feel him emptying himself. He finally pulled out with a wet sound, his body glazed with a layer of sweat. He held Roxas up with one arm and gripped the tree trunk as if for dear life with the other, not fully trusting his legs to hold him up.

When the two both finally came down from their high, Marluxia released Roxas, allowing him to stand on his own with his back to the tree.

"I believe you'll need to go soon," he said to Roxas. "I believe your _friend_ may be looking for you."

"Axel can wait. He probably thinks I got lost using a portal or something."

Marluxia chuckled. "I must know, why did you request we do this out here? The woods of Twilight Town are a risky place; if wandering kids didn't manage to see us, I'm sure Axel is waiting not far from here."

"....I-... didn't want to get lost using the portals."

Marluxia laughed. "Still not accustomed to them, I see." He petted Roxas's hair. "At least you don't need to worry about fixing your hair when you get back to him. Go, before he decides his emotions are returning to him again and he goes on a desperate hunt for you."

"If he starts acting like he's 'mad,' I'm coming back to you."

"I'll be anticipating it, pet." Strange; all this time, Marluxia thought he detested pets.


End file.
